Learn 2 Fly
by FF Queen
Summary: Okay, so it's lame, but what do you expect? It's one of my english assignments! ^^


Learn to Fly  
  
***********************  
  
Dis: No, I don't Harry Potter, the living legend JK does.  
  
A/N: Just a short and lame story I wrote for English....  
  
***********************  
  
The night was silent, deathly silent. A dark figure walked briskly into the Great Hall, not even it's shoes made a sound. Stopping dead in the center of the room, it sniffed the air and loked around, it's merciless red eyes glowing brightly. "HELP!!" The figure looked up to find a short youth running towards them. She was in a stage of panic and fright as she ran carelessly into the figure, but then fell silent as their soul sucking eyes laid upon her. The figure smirked and picked the girl effortlessly up by her pyjama collar. "NO! Let me go!" She cried, kicking at them hopelessly. The figure didn't seem to mind at all, they held out their wand, gave it a flick and muttered something in a low growl. In an instant of green light, the girl fell motionless. Dead. The figure's smirk widened as they sunk their teeth into the girl's neck, draining the warm blood that remained inside her pale flesh.  
  
The Gryffindor tower awoke that morning cheerfully, unaware of the event that had happened whilst they were sleeping. But however, it soon became obvious to the 7th year girls that one of them didn't return that night. Hermione Granger's bed was empty, she hadn't even been to bed. Soon a panicky buzzing filled the girls' dormitory. Hermione wasn't the type to be wandering around at night, and at a place like Hogwarts, she could've ended up anywhere. They all finished getting dressed and headed towards the Great Hall. "What's going on?" A familiar voice asked from behind Lavender. They were all crammed up on the marble steps, unable to go any further. "I don't know. I can't see!" Lavender replied, trying to stand on tip toes to see down into the hall. "Look!" Someone in the front called to get the Gryffindors' attention. "Over there!" She was right, a pool of blood layed where the teachers were talking quickly to each other. Harry and Ron could just make out a few of Snape's words over the cries and screams of everyone. "No, she wasn't poisoned. She would've been in one peice, wouldn't she?" Harry and Ron looked at each other, a horrible pang hitting their stomachs like they had just been whacked with a tonne of bricks. "It couldn't have been, could it?"  
  
Harry and Ron remained silent as Dumbledore and McGonagall ushered the students out into the Hogwarts grounds, where the four large tables had been set up with the usual goblets and plates. Dumbledore gave one wave of his wand after the students had sat down at their tables and a large feast had appeared on each table. Dumbledore didn't say anything as the students ate very little in silence. "Where's Mudblood?" Malfoy stirred as he turned around to Harry and Ron. The Slytherins had picked the table next to Gryffindor. "Can it Ferret." Harry hissed, clenching his fists in rage. He knew that Draco knew something about what had happened. As soon as they finished eating, Dumbledore gave his wand another wave and all the dishes were cleaned. "I have something very important and serious to tell you all." He called over the harsh whispers and sniggering of the Slytherin table. "As you probably all know, a student was murdered, Miss. Hermione Granger." At Dumbledore's words, Ron and Harry's eyes widened in half shock and half angst. A fair few of the students were now chattering in a nervous and panicked way. "From now on, new saftey measures have been placed. No student will be allowed in or out of their common room entrances after midnight, as for I will have locked them. The Forbidden Forest is now out of bounds for all students, including Head Boy and Girl." Everyone fell silent, Parvati and Lavender were both in hysterics, only over the past few years had they become best friends with Hermione. Ron and Harry both knew how they felt, they themselves were fighting back silent tears.  
  
"I can't believe it. She's really gone." Ron stated almost silently, warm tears running down his freckled cheeks as he and Harry walked back to the castle, both looking down at the ground glumly, hands in their pockets. Even Draco was silent, he didn't dare say anything about Hermione right at this moment, even though he'd love to see Ron and Harry break into girlish tears. Suddenly Harry felt a heavy thump on his shoulder. He looked up, wiping his face with his sleeve to find Hagrid standing beside him. "Yer alrigh'?" Harry and Ron both smiled sadly as they looked up. Under his wild and matted beard they could make out shining tears. The news seemed to rock almost everyone's boats. "I guess. But who would do such a thing?" Ron asked in a faint, distant voice as he gave a sniff.  
  
"Vold- er- I mean Who-Know-Who probably. Or a Slytherin..." Harry grimaced angrily, clenching his fist."How abou' yer both come over fer tea?" Hagrid asked as they drew nearer to the castle. Ron and Harry both nodded in agreement. All classes for that day had been cancelled. They walked, or rather slumped, down the grassy slope to Hagrid's cabin.  
  
Even Fang whimpered as Hagrid opened the door and crouched down to get inside. Harry and Ron sat next to each other on the squasy chair that was opposite Hagrid's large chair at the table. It was a difficult sort of silence for a moment, it was usually Hermione that spoke first. But the silence was soon overridden by a loud wail. Harry soon found Ron slouching over the table in a hysterical state. Hagrid and Harry both attempted to soothe him, but to no avail. Harry knew that Ron would be hit the hardest, and he proved to be right. "Why Mione? Why?!" He cried, smashing his fist onto the table. In a final attempt to break Ron from his depression, Harry tried to sit Ron up properly and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Ron, you've got to remember all the good times you had with Hermione and forget the bad." Hagrid nodded slightly in approval. Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, tears still treckling down his face. "What about that spew thing?" Suddenly Harry's face broke into a half cheeky smile."It's S-P-E-W not spew!" He smiled, imitating Hermione's voice. This seemed to make Hagrid and Ron both laugh. "You're right Harry, I can't sit around mourning all the time. As they say, you've got to learn to fly by yourself sometime right?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N: Please reveiw! 


End file.
